Harry Potter and the Citadel of Storms
by Crimson Samurai
Summary: Harry and the gang have some new friends. 6th year after OOTP. What is the Citadel of Storms and why does the Dark Lord want to get there so badly? Find out by reading. AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS L33T REVIEW!
1. Letters from Hermione

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own. Simple as that most belongs to J.K Rowling but there is always the distinct possibility that I might have taken inspiration from elsewhere.  
  
Chapter 1: Letters from Hermione  
  
It was a cold morning on Privet Drive, or cold for the middle of July, anyway. No one was out on the street yet as it was still 5 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Well, there was one person out on the street this early.  
  
Harry Potter continued his morning walk around the neighborhood. He had gotten over the early summer's nervousness about these early walks now that he had been doing it daily for weeks with no signs of dementors.  
  
Harry passed by Ms. Figg's house and actually considered stopping and talking to her, he needed some contact with the wizarding world after these weeks of isolation. His best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had not written him so far this summer.  
  
Harry sighed, wondering where his two friends were at that moment. Ron was probably waking up to the smell of a nice home cooked meal from Mrs. Weasley and Harry had no idea what Hermione was up to at the moment. He felt slightly guilty at not knowing where his best female friend was.  
  
Harry was taken out of his thoughtful daze when he ran head-on into a stop sign. Harry rubbed his head where the bar had impacted and sighed. Harry turned around and began his trek back to Number 4.  
  
Sirius; he was another thought that crossed Harry's mind often during this summer. Sirius was gone and Harry had finally decided that he had to accept that, that it couldn't be helped. Harry had spent the first few weeks of summer blaming himself in a spiral of angst and depression. Finally as he calmed down a bit and sorted it all out in his head he began to find that it wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one that had shoved Sirius through the veil.  
  
Harry looked up and saw that he had reached Number 4 and he went inside to prepare breakfast for his obese cousin and uncle whom Harry was confident would soon die of a stress related heart attack.  
  
After another half hour the Dursleys filed into the kitchen and began to eat. Harry looked outside just in time to see his white owl, Hedwig, swoop into his window. Harry went upstairs to his small bedroom and took the letter off Hedwig's outstretched leg.  
  
Harry looked down at the letter, it was from Hermione. Harry,  
  
Summer's greetings from me to you. I'm terribly sorry I haven't written but I've been very busy. My parents and I went to America for a few weeks on Dumbledore's behalf. I'll explain more when I see you, not because it's a secret but because it is a bit much to explain in this letter. I haven't heard from Ron yet this summer, has he written to you? Listen Harry, I know that your aunt and uncle live in Little Whinging. And as you know, my parents are dentists. Well their firm's supplier of drills has been closed and this Monday they are going to Little Whinging to look at a drill company as their new supplier and I was thinking that perhaps we could pick you up after the factory tour that my parents are dragging me on and you could come over to my house for the rest of holiday. I know that it isn't exactly as exciting a prospect as the Burrow but I think we can have fun anyway. I can't wait to see you Harry! Owl me a response as whether or not we can pick you up.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry quickly rummaged around and found some stationary and wrote down a positive response to Hermione and let Hedwig out the window. At last some correspondence from one of his friends. He didn't care if it was Hermione's ordinary muggle house instead of the Burrow it was still not Number 4 Privet drive.  
  
Suddenly Harry realized something and his eyes went wide.  
  
Harry tore out from his room and nearly cleared all the stairs in one leap. He burst into the living room where Dudley was watching the television and Uncle Vernon was reading the paper.  
  
"Uncle Vernon," Harry said. His uncle lowered the paper so he could see Harry. "Yes boy?" Uncle Vernon responded gruffly. "Are you giving a tour of your drill factory to a Dr. and Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked hopefully. Uncle Vernon raised and eyebrow at the question, "Yes they're dentists, head of a big firm, going to get Grunnings a lot of money. Why would you care?" Harry steeled himself for the hard part, "I know them, and their daughter is a friend of mine from school. "How could their daughter go to your school boy? These people are dentists they aren't your crowd." Harry mentally rolled his eyes, "Yes, here parents aren't wi- er, my crowd but their daughter is. Listen, if you let me go to the factory for the tour I promise you'll get the deal and then as a bonus they are picking me up for the rest of the summer, you won't have to deal with me until next June."  
  
Harry stared at his Uncle and could almost hear the wheels grinding in his head. "Very well, if you can promise that I will get the deal then you may come." Harry went back upstairs a grin nearly splitting his face in two.  
  
The next two days passed and Monday dawned into sunny weather and pleasant temperatures. Harry got out of bed hurriedly and got downstairs to see Uncle Vernon walking out the door already. Harry hurried out after him and got in the car.  
  
Vernon grunted something that sounded like good morning and they began the silent drive to Grunnings offices and factory.  
  
Harry walked inside the main office building and followed Uncle Vernon up to his office. Harry was about to walk in behind him when Vernon suddenly spun around.  
  
"You are to wait in the lobby," Vernon huffed and shut the door in his face.  
  
Harry did as he was told and found himself dozing off in the squishy lobby chairs. He was awakened by some giggling and realized it was Hermione's voice. Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Uncle Vernon leading four people out the back door of the lobby away from the office building and toward the factory.  
  
Harry jumped up and followed them at a quickened pace. He finally caught up with them on one of the factory catwalks. Suddenly as he was about 20 feet away from them he realized that there was a boy with Hermione and that they were both walking a good distance behind the adults. Harry felt a sudden surge of anger at seeing that boy with Hermione. He couldn't explain it after all; Hermione was just his friend to him, right?  
  
Harry continued his quickened pace until at about 15 feet away the boy suddenly stopped and turned around very quickly making Harry jump.  
  
The boy was very tall about 6'4" with longish black hair and broad shouldered. His eyes were his most striking feature by far. They were the color of polished copper and very bright they seemed to bore through Harry like laser vision. His face was set into a mild look of curiosity and in one hand Harry noticed he held a curved one sided knife that Harry recognized from Dudley's martial arts movies as a wakizashi.  
  
Hermione had continued on a few steps before noticing the boy had turned around. She spun and saw Harry. She gave a little squeal of delight and came running to him. The boy, seeing that Hermione knew Harry re-sheathed his knife below a wand sheath. Harry took his eyes of the knife once it was away and turned his attention onto Hermione.  
  
'Ye Gods,' he thought upon seeing her.  
  
It was impossible for her to have changed this much in two months and yet this was not the Hermione that Harry had looked at on the Hogwarts express those 10 weeks ago.  
  
She was wearing a jean miniskirt that showed for of her leg than she had ever shown him before and he had to admit that she had very nice ones. She was a good size nowhere close to fat but not incredibly skinny either. Harry's eyes continued up her body until..  
  
'Jesus tapdancing Christ,' he thought again.  
  
She had very much filled out since he last saw her and her tight shirt showed it as well. Harry finally decided that she was absolutely gorgeous, and by comparison Cho Chang was a fat hairy man.  
  
(Brief A/N: I don't mean to sound shallow here but as a guy myself I want to convey that Harry is seeing Hermione in a new light and sorry for emphasizing the exterior but hey we already knew that she has a great personality right? ducks several high heels that were thrown at him)  
  
During his daze she had closed the gap between Harry and herself and threw her arms around him. Harry suddenly felt the room grow very hot as she pressed up against him and something must have shown on his face because the boy gave a grunt of laughter.  
  
Hermione eventually broke off the embrace. "Come on there's a park across the road and my parents will catch up."  
  
The two friends and new prospective friend went outside the factory and across the street to the green and sunny park across the road.  
  
Crimson Samurai: Hope you like it I will try to post new chapters daily or at least every other day save for next Tuesday and the seven following days I will be off on vacation. 


	2. The Southern Samurai

Crimson Samurai: Chapter 2! Already?! Gasp!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own HP.  
  
Chapter 2: The Southern Samurai  
  
The park was hot during the summer but Harry, Hermione, and her mysterious bodyguard managed to find a bench in the shade of a tree. Harry and Hermione sat and after looking around the park a few times the boy sat down on the bench across from them.  
  
"Harry this is Cameron Nightarrow, he's an exchange student from America. That was what my parents and I were doing over there on Dumbledore's behalf." Hermione said brightly.  
  
Harry looked over at Cameron and the American gave him a crisp nod.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Cam, stop it I know you're a big softy and just trying to put on a show."  
  
Cameron's expression shifted from the set scowl to a grin, "Aww come on Hermione you ruined it."  
  
After this little exchange Cameron became much more sociable and Harry actually began to like him.  
  
"Anyway, Harry," Hermione said, "there's something I need to tell you." At this Cam grunted a laugh and lay down on the bench. "Harry, from third year until fourth year Ron and I dated. Then over that summer we broke up. Last year when you were being a bit, well, snappish we decided that we became too good of friends to have that kind of relationship. Plus I realized that Harry, I really umm I really like y...."  
  
Suddenly a cluster of people had appeared around the two benches. It was Dudley and his entourage which had grown over the summer to include people from different high schools. Harry knew that this was trouble and began to count the number of people in the gang he settled at about 17, he couldn't take on 17 people.  
  
"Well, well looks like my faggot cousin actually has a girlfriend. Or wait do you have a dick under that skirt, bitch?"  
  
All of Dudley's minions laughed around him, it was like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle except multiplied by six, not good odds.  
  
Dudley's hand reached down towards Hermione, she shrank into Harry and when Harry saw what Dudley's hand was moving towards he reached for his wand. To his horror he realized that it was in his trunk, how could he be so stupid he thought. Hermione was beginning to panic now and gave a small whimper as Dudley's hand was less than an inch from grabbing one of the more sensitive areas on her body. Suddenly his had stopped dead and his expression had gone from one of insane lust to one of shock.  
  
Harry suddenly saw the reason for his cousin's abrupt change in attitude. Cam had apparently woken up from his nap and his expression was one of mild annoyance. He had caught Dudley by the fat wrist and was holing him back from his prize. Dudley suddenly regained his composure and brought his other fist into Cam's eye. Cam gave a mild grunt and turned his head to look back at Dudley. Harry's ears were filled with the sound of a waterfall now, though he didn't know why.  
  
Hermione looked up "Can you hear it?" she whispered. Harry nodded. "I'll explain later." She continued in a hushed tone.  
  
Cameron was then on the receiving end of another one of Dudley's punches. Cameron looked around again his expression had become one of great annoyance and he brought his own fist into Dudley's face. Dudley fell to the ground, out cold and Cam turned to face the rest of the gang.  
  
Harry was surprised he didn't pull his knife or wand with this many on one Harry wouldn't blame him. Cam rushed into action kicking one of the members in the chest. The boy wheezed and then came back Cam caught his fish and rammed his own fist into the boy's elbow it snapped and bent the wrong way. The boy let off an ear splitting scream. Cam kneed him in the gut and he fainted from the pain. Cam groaned as the remaining boys came at him at once he looked for a moment as if he might draw his wand.  
  
Instead, Cam reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of small muggle fireworks and a lighter. Cam lit the fireworks and threw them at the leading boys' faces.  
  
BAM!  
  
Four boys fell to the ground clutching their burnt and bleeding faces. The other boys stopped as Cam pulled out more fireworks. They all turned and ran not wanting to end up like their hospital needy friends.  
  
"Phew that almost sucked." Cam said. "Eat southeastern American justice my friends."  
  
Harry realized that his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it.  
  
"Figure it's about time to hit the old dusty trail out of here," Cam said with a brief yawn, "I can then explain to you why you heard that rushing noise. Come on grab my shoulders each of you."  
  
Harry and Hermione got up and grabbed one of Cam's shoulders.  
  
"Gate," Cam said firmly and suddenly Harry landed in a grassy backyard. "Welcome to my house Harry," Hermione said with a grin. 


	3. Of Cam and webs, of Harry and Hermione

Crimson Samurai: Chapter 3 is up and running these chapters end up being shorter than I intend but hopefully ill put them up fast enough you won't notice. I'm going on vacation for the 4th but if you check back on Thurs. the 8th of July I promise ill have something up. Ill try to make this chapter long as a cop-out.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter=Not mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Of Cam and webs, and of Harry and Hermione  
  
Harry was still in a small state of shock and stayed in the grass for a few minutes while Hermione and Cameron stared at him.  
  
"Yes traveling by my gate charm is weird the first time," Cam commented nonchalantly.  
  
"Cam," Harry said numbly, "You nearly killed four people back there."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to kill them they would be dead," he said very seriously; so seriously that Harry shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Hermione gave a small cough and nodded in the direction of her home. Harry finally got up and followed her inside.  
  
"Want some tea Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No thanks," Harry responded as he was looking around the house.  
  
Hermione's house was a regular suburban muggle home. It had four bedrooms, a comfortable living room with leather furniture, and a big screen TV. Harry took a seat on one of the couches and Hermione came to sit beside him, while Cam lay down across from them as he had done in the park.  
  
The three sat in silence for a few moments and finally Cameron spoke up. "Do you want to finish your confession 'mione or do you want me to explain my complex history?" he asked giving Hermione a very neutral, bored, look.  
  
Hermione glared daggers at him and merely nodded. Cam took this as a sign to start his tale and began.  
  
"It began about, oh I don't know, three thousand hears ago. My ancestors were a very powerful family, VERY powerful, both magically and politically. They were masters of several lands back in those days when wizards ruled most of the world and there were more wizards than muggles. Anyway, my family was so powerful that they were feared by other wizard rulers and so the rulers of several other lands came together and placed a web, a form of unbreakable charm, on the family. After that all their children were born as muggles until one would have such need of the magic and for an unselfish reason that the web could be shattered."  
  
He paused for a moment, as if pondering what to say next, "I was the one that broke that web. I was out with my parents two years ago and suddenly the building we were in was struck by an earthquake. My parents had no idea about the web or magic, by the way. The building began to collapse and several dozen people were about to be crushed by the falling debris. Well, I shattered the web, and I managed to save everyone, except my parents." He added grimly.  
  
"Now when I was in about 1st grade at a muggle school my teacher, unbeknownst to me was a powerful sorceress. I had an extremely hot temper back then and I would lose it easily and ended up hurting several of my classmates. Well this sorceress cast another web on me, more easily breakable than the ancient one, but I have not been able to shatter it yet. This web keeps me from losing my temper and doing severe damage, it keeps me calm enough to be rational. However, it's not as good as it sounds, because without rage I am more susceptible to pain in a fight. I merely need to get angry enough to shatter it but I haven't been able to yet. When you heard that sound like rushing water, that was the web at work and only those with magic can hear it."  
  
Cam looked up after his explanation and glanced at Harry and Hermione he cracked a grin again and said, "Now, 'mione I think you were telling something to Harry?" and with this he lay back down.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione; she was chewing her bottom lip in thought. Harry found his gaze wandering downward again and suddenly realized what he was doing and snapped his gaze back up to her face.  
  
Cam gave one loud single, "HA!"  
  
'He doesn't miss a beat does he?' Harry thought.  
  
Hermione finally turned to face him and Harry noticed small tears in the corners of her eyes. Harry was slightly taken aback by this and was about to ask her what was wrong when she started to speak.  
  
"Harry, like I was telling you, Ron and I decided that we weren't going to date. One reason was because of us becoming too good of friends when you were being ill tempered last year. The other reason was because," her voice faltered a bit but she stammered on, "because, Harry, because I really, I really like you." She said the last part as she turned here eyes up to him and he saw that she was really worried he would turn her down.  
  
Harry was about to say something but he found himself moving towards Hermione their faces were closer than they had ever been and he felt his lips touch her soft ones. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in.  
  
"Jesus give me some warning next time," Cam groaned from the other couch. Harry and Hermione broke apart, her smile was one he would never forget and he knew he was grinning madly too.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Hermione's parents walked through. Hermione's mother looked around at them all and noticed Cam's swollen eye but didn't say anything. She turned to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry I'm Hermione's mother if you couldn't guess," she said with a smile. Harry stood up and shook her hand and then he shook Hermione's father's. The two left the kids alone and Cam woke up suddenly when there was a tap on the window. An official looking owl swooped in once Hermione had opened the window and they each took a letter.  
  
"Ooh!" Hermione squealed, "O.W.L results and book lists!"  
  
Cam snorted and rolled back over on the couch. Hermione threw his letter at him and it hit him in the head. He just sighed and rolled back over to open it. Hermione had practically torn her letter trying to get it out of the envelope. She scanned it and then she looked crestfallen.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, "Don't tell me you failed one."  
  
"No," Hermione said, "I just got an E in History of Magic."  
  
Upon hearing this Cam looked at her with utter disgust. But then flopped his head back down and read his letter.  
  
"O's in everything except for History and Herbology," he said flatly and turned to look expectantly at Harry. Harry opened his letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Potions: O  
  
Professor Comment: You have surprised me Mr. Potter. I do not look forward to seeing you in my N.E.W.T class.  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
Professor comment: Well, done Mr. Potter see you next year in N.E.W.T class.  
  
Charms: O  
  
Professor comment: Excellent work Mr. Potter! I sense aurorship in someone's future!  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Examiner comment: Mr. Potter because your professor from the previous year is no longer in her former position I have been asked to write your comment. Let me just say that yours was the best exam I have ever seen in my career.  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Professor comment: Well done! Have a lovely vacation.  
  
Divination: A  
  
Professor comment: Mr. Potter, I am sorry to inform you that you have not met requirements to be in my N.E.W.T class. I hope this news does not ruin your summer too much.  
  
Harry grinned he had made all the auror required classes. He was going to do it; he was going to become an auror. 


	4. Oh this Tangled Web We Leave

Crimson Samurai: Ok, I decided to squeeze in one more chapter before vacation. Check back on Thurs. the 8th.  
  
The rest of the summer went by in a blur of weeks for Harry. Cam had explained to Harry how he was a portamagus.  
  
"The gate charm I used to get us here from the park is unique to portamaguses, I have to bind to a spot and then I can gate there from anywhere."  
  
Hermione and Harry continued their little kiss fests during which Cam would go outside to practice some curses. Harry was very disturbed to find out exactly which one he was working on one day.  
  
Harry had finally managed to get Hermione's lipstick off his face and walked out back where he suddenly flung himself to the ground as a flash of green light occurred to his right.  
  
Harry looked up to find Cam holding his wand out at a target which now had a hole burned through it. He looked over at Harry with a neutral expression on his face. Harry didn't say anything and just went back inside.  
  
Finally, the time game to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione's parents dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron a day early and the three went into Diagon Alley to buy their books.  
  
They stopped at Gringotts for some cash and then stopped in at the book store buying their school books and then went for ice cream. Harry could barely see Cam over the heaping mound of chocolate ice cream he was consuming. After Cam had finished (Harry and Hermione were done long before) they walked down the alley and stopped in Quality Quidditch Supplies to trade an old collectors broom for a Firebolt.  
  
"But sir," the sales assistant said, "why would you trade this beautiful broom in?"  
  
"Because," Cam answered flatly, "it's a collector's broom it flies like crap but looks good."  
  
Finally the man gave up and gave Cam the Firebolt. The three continued on their way down Diagon Alley when Cam suddenly spoke up.  
  
"We're being followed, keep walking." Cam remarked and then disappeared into a side alley.  
  
Harry entwined his fingers with Hermione's as they kept walking. Finally after another 30 feet or so they heard a strangled cry and spun around and hurried back to see Cameron, holding a wizard in a manner that put his wakizashi to the wizard's throat and his wand to the man's temple.  
  
Harry continued on to see who Cam had caught and suddenly he stopped dead. Hermione gave a quiet giggle and relief washed over him. Then suddenly the relief was washed over by shock. No one could catch the wizard that Cam had a hold of, it shouldn't be possible.  
  
Yet here it was. Cam had managed to catch Alastor "Constant Vigilance" "Mad- Eye" Moody. There were two sharp cracks and two Order members apparated in. Harry looked up to see Remus Lupin and Remus Lupin raising their wands toward Cam.  
  
'Wait,' Harry thought and looked back. Sure enough two Remuses were standing there wands raised. They looked exactly the same except one looked a little grayer headed and disheveled that the other, that was the Lupin that Harry knew.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had managed to get Cam to let go of Moody. Moody was furious that he had been caught of guard and was screaming at the two Lupins that he didn't need help.  
  
The Remus that Harry knew turned and beamed at him. "Hello, Harry this is my twin brother Romulus, finally coming back from a long expedition in the Persian gulf for oriental wizarding artifacts. Anyway, Moody was on your guard duty today and we were both on emergency standby, but alas, it seems that you already have a more than capable body guard with you."  
  
Harry grinned as he looked over to see Cam and Moody in a viscious shouting match. Finally Moody gave a shout of anger and the duel was on. A small dueling ring of people formed around the famous auror and the young American. Finally, when Moody looked in bad enough shape Romulus broke them apart and managed to clear up most of their injuries.  
  
"I like this kid," Moody said as they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by Kingsley and Tonks. "Constant vigilance!" he roared and Cam grinned with one corner of his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that incident back there Mad-Eye let me buy you and your friends a few rounds," Cam said sincerely.  
  
"Now I really like this kid!" Moody roared getting laughs all around.  
  
Harry sat down with Remus, Romulus and Hermione. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek which failed to go missed by Remus. He grinned down at them both and went to get them some Butterbeer.  
  
Cam sat with Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. Cam was recounting a tale of how he had been on the scene of a wizarding robbery back in America and had helped the aurors stop him. At different intervals all of them would laugh loudly and take a swig of frewhiskey. Tonks was eying Cam and making her hair flash different colors to get his attention. He motioned for Hermione to look at this and she snorted. The rest of the evening was quite enjoyable. Tonks became extremely intoxicated and finally had to be taken up to her room. She wouldn't go up with anyone but Cam who was only slightly intoxicated. Harry was worried but relief washed over him when Cam came back down the stairs.  
  
The morning dawned bright and sunny. Harry awoke and squinted away from the bright light coming through his window. He yawned and began to roll over. He bumped into something soft and warm. He turned his head and saw that Hermione was lying behind him, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Since he had bumped her though she slowly opened here eyes. Her light brown met his emerald and she smiled softly.  
  
"Morning sunshine," she murmured, "I love your eyes, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and flipped to face her. He ran one hand up her leg. She giggled.  
  
"Stop it that tickles," she said. "Anyway, I couldn't sleep so I came in here. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not a bit," Harry answered, still grinning. He got up and threw on some clothes while Hermione covered her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs," she said and left the room.  
  
Harry went out the door to find Cam sleeping, back to the wall next to the door. He slowly opened one eye and glanced at Harry. He groaned and stretched and went down the stairs.  
  
Tonks' door flew open and she came out grinning from ear to ear. "Where's Cam?" she chirped in an excited voice.  
  
"Isn't he a little young, Tonks?" Hermione said from behind Harry. Tonks continued to smile. "You can't put age limits on this kind of thing," she replied and bounded down the stairs.  
  
Harry chuckled and followed her down the stairs. The site he and Hermione came upon brought a smile to his face. Cam was talking to Kingsley and shaking his hand, a two-way mirror clasped in the other. Tonks' arms were draped over Cam's shoulders and Harry noticed that her hair was long and blonde, today. Harry also noticed that Cam was wearing a crimson cape with three black lightning bolts coming off from a center circle monogrammed in black on the back of the cape.  
  
Harry continued to look around the pub and saw Bill Weasley sitting across the room. He and Hermione walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Bill," Harry greeted him. Bill looked up from his newspaper and grinned at him. "Hiya, Harry, Hermione, how was your break?" Bill asked.  
  
:"Oh, it was great," Harry replied truthfully, "One thing though, why didn't Ron write to me or Hermione?"  
  
At this question Bill tilted his head back and roared with laughter. "Ickle Ronniekins was in Sweden all summer," Bill grinned. "Got himself a girlfriend who dragged him off for the entire holiday."  
  
Realization dawned on Harry and Hermione must have realized it too because she began to giggle uncontrollably. "Ron and Luna?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yup," Bill smiled, "We have to get going though its 10:15."  
  
Harry and Hermione shrunk their trunks to the size of lunchboxes and walked outside with Cam tailing close behind.  
  
"So how's curse breaking going?" Hermione asked trying to make small talk while they waited for a cab.  
  
At the mention of curse breaking Cam was over in an instant. "Pardon me but did I hear you were a curse breaker?" he asked Bill.  
  
"Yeah, working for Gringotts, why?" Bill asked.  
  
"I have a web on me." Cam said flatly.  
  
"Sorry," Bill sighed, "I'm no good with webs just straight curses."  
  
"Oh well, thanks anyway."  
  
When they finally boarded the Hogwarts Express they found a large compartment and sat in it. They were joined a few moments later by Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. After introductions and Cam's little history tale they all mainly chatted about their summers. Ron grinned slyly at Harry when he found out about Harry and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped through. "Before you hex me," Draco said quickly looking at Ron and Harry's raised wands, "I just want to say that I'm sorry."  
  
This was given mixed reactions from the room Ron's expression changed from a glare to that of wary curiosity. Harry raised an eyebrow Hermione and Ginny gasped and Neville regained some color in his face, Cam who had been meditating opened one eye to look at Draco.  
  
"Ron," Draco began, "I'm sorry for all the wisecracks about your family, Harry, I'm sorry for more than I can say on this train ride, Hermione, I'm sorry for all the pureblood ravings, Neville, I'm sorry for the cruel jokes, Ginny, again for the family comments.  
  
Ron was gaping at Draco while Harry looked at his rival for the past 5 years and he suddenly noticed something. "Draco," he started slowly, "why are you wearing sullied robes?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry wearily. "I was disowned this summer," he replied with a sigh, "my mother left my father, Bellatrix Lestrange moved in, she's currently pregnant with my little sister. I was not living up to Lucius' expectations so he threw me out, gave Crabbe and Goyle some mental enhancing charms and took their families in."  
  
Draco looked up outside the corridor. "Speak of the devils," he sighed. Crabbe and Goyle pushed their way down the corridor to their former boss. "Hey, faggot," Crabbe grinned maliciously, "you in the mood for another beating?" He and Goyle laughed maniacally and started towards Draco.  
  
Before they could do anything however, Cam halted their advance. The sound of rushing water was playing in Harry's ears. "Move dickweed," Goyle commanded. The sound of water was now deafening, Harry could see Cam's face contorted in rage. There was an impact like thunder without sound Cam's face faltered but he picked his glare back up.  
  
Cam raised his wand. "Flippindo!" he shouted. The two goons flew backwards out the door and smacked the wall of the train. Cam was in a touring rage, Harry couldn't see how he was still hearing the deafening crashes that emanated from Cam.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood back up. "You'll pay," Goyle hissed and they limped back down the car. A mother and her 3 year old daughter were coming down the corridor. They were coming from London to Hogsmeade and managed to get on the express. Crabbe and Goyle shoved the woman aside and she fell against the wall and hit her head with a thunk. The girl began to cry. "Mommy get up," she cried.  
  
Harry stood up about to do something but he couldn't because of the shock he received while looking at Cam. Cam was no longer glaring. His expression was one of such lividness that Harry nearly soiled himself. He found himself involuntarily backed up against the wall, as far from the livid portamagus as possible.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle weren't looking to sure of themselves anymore either.  
  
"Don't" Cam roared between ragged breaths and even loud enough the be heard over the tumult of water that sounded as if it was crashing around them, "pick on people who can't defend themselves!"  
  
Suddenly the roar of water just stopped. There was a silent impact that jarred Harry's very bones. Cameron's look of rage was now mixed with a triumphant grin. "Lamiaspada!" Cam shouted and where his wand had once been in his hand there was now a katana. He raised the sword and charged at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle reacted by sending a trip jinx at Cam. The jinx worked but where Cameron had been falling before a black wolf with a crimson stripe down its back was now bearing its teeth. It reared back and let out a swift high pitched howl and then charged forward.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were too stunned to move they merely could sit there and look on as the livid canine charged them down. The wolf sunk its jaws into Goyle's shoulder Harry could hear tendon ripping and bones cracking. The wolf then went down and bit Goyle's ankle until Goyle fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
Crabbe turned to run but the wolf soon set on his knee. Crabbe screamed as his knee was ripped apart. Suddenly another wolf appeared out of the other end of the car. The black wolf looked up and gave a series of yips. The gray and white wolf wagged its tail and gave a brief howl then proceeded to drag the two injured boys out into the next car.  
  
Cameron transformed back into himself a grin spread wide on his face. "Oh this tangled web we leave."  
  
Three people came through the door a brown haired boy, a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks and a girl with long raven hair and soft blue eyes. "I thought we heard you howling Cam." The brown haired girl said with a smirk.  
  
Cam looked back at them. "Will, Kathy, Jade." He said giving nods in each of their direction. Cam snorted and walked back into the compartment followed by the three other Americans.  
  
The rest of the trip was quite uneventful the three new acquaintances quickly made themselves popular. Draco and Ron even seemed to be getting on alright. The compartment door opened to reveal Remus Lupin looking at them all. "Who was the other wolf?" he asked with a mild grin.  
  
"T'was I sir." Cam said proudly. Remus grinned, "That was a stretch of my healing abilities but I managed to get the job done, at least you didn't kill them."  
  
"Yet," said Cam firmly.  
  
The train began to slow so the crowd in the compartment began to pick up their trunks and enter the streaming crowd exiting the train. Harry looked back and saw the woman thanking Cam profusely for his aid.  
  
Harry smirked, with friends like Cam he might be able to deal damage to Voldemort after all.  
  
Crimson Samurai: Next chapter will have the sorting and first classes etc. Check back July 8th for next update. 


End file.
